Misunderstandings
by lyradaemon
Summary: Omi knows that Yohji wants their icy leader. So, being the lovely chibi he is, he decides to help Yohji get what he wants. But the plan soon starts going wrong, leading to all sorts of misunderstandings. Aya/Yohji Omi/Ken
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstandings**, _by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me. Believe me, if I owned the boys, I'd be doing something far more interesting right now.**

**Chapter 1:**

Yohji Kudoh stared forlornly at the cute butt that was fast disappearing out the door. Being the playboy he was, he knew cute when he saw it. It was so lovely and round and firm and _damn_ but he wanted to touch it… He sighed for the umpteenth time. _In your dreams Kudoh._

"Yohji-kun? Are you ok?"

Yohji shook himself and looked up. Omi was peering down at him with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine Omi. Just thinking is all."

"About what? You looked pretty out of it."

"Oh, you know me. Thinking about all those gorgeous girls of mine." He grinned, hoping he'd fooled Omi. The kid would never believe him if he know what Yohji was really daydreaming about.

"I'm not stupid Yohji-kun. You were staring at him. Again." _Damn, but the boy was quick_, Yohji thought with a mental sigh. _Caught red handed._

The 'him' in question, and the possessor of the previously admired cute butt, was the man for whom the word _untouchable_ had been invented. Aya Fujimiya was, in Yohji's honest opinion, sex-on-legs but had the personality of a piece of ice. If you so much as _looked_ at him funny he would get this look in his violet eyes which would give a lesser man nightmares. Yohji was used to it now; in fact, he reasoned that if Aya _didn't_ look at him like that at least five times a day, the man would have to be ill.

As members of Weiss, Aya, Yohji, Omi and Ken had worked together for almost two years now. In that time, Yohji had developed an easy friendship with the two younger members; it was pretty hard not to, considering they worked together in a flower shop, lived above it, and regularly relied on each other during missions. Plus it was bloody impossible not to like Omi, what with his constantly cheerful attitude and sweet smile. Ken was easy-going too, always up for a laugh, always fun to tease. But Aya…that was a different story altogether.

Aya just seemed to not _want_ friends. Sure, he was pleasant enough most of the time; he seemed pretty fond of Omi, probably because he felt responsible for the younger boy, and he didn't seem to have a problem with Ken.

_But does he like me? No. He disapproves of me. Stuck up bastard._

Aya didn't like him smoking. Aya didn't like him drinking. Aya didn't like him bringing girls home with him. Aya didn't like the tight-fitting clothes he wore. Aya didn't like his coffee. Aya didn't like him full stop.

It was absolutely maddening. Yohji was 100 sure he had never done _anything_ to the man, yet he had always been on his bad side. Which meant he usually had to field the brunt of his hot temper. Unfair.

_If only things were different. If only he liked me_, Yohji mourned on a daily basis. _Then maybe we'd have something…_ Ever since the first day he'd met him, Yohji had lusted after Aya to varying degrees. At first, Yohji was convinced that it was no more than animal attraction. After all, he was the famous playboy of Tokyo, flirting and seduction weren't just a skill; they were an art for him. He could have any woman he wanted. He was completely straight. Obviously. Which meant that any feelings for his silent team mate were just appreciation of beauty.

And damn was that man beautiful. His choppy crimson hair, violet eyes, pale skin, lithe, taught body, long, long legs…Yohji could go on forever about how utterly gorgeous he was. _Man, I sound like some woman from a romance novel, lusting after a beautiful man. Get yourself together Kudoh._

But he couldn't. Because had once been mere attraction had turned into something bordering on obsessive. Over the last few weeks, Yohji had been battling with his overwhelming desire for Aya. He hadn't touched a woman for a month now; they simply held no interest for him. He wanted Aya. Just Aya.

He just couldn't find out a way to have him.

So all his energy had been spent secretly staring at the object of his desire, hoping that Omi or Ken, or, god forbid, Aya himself, wouldn't notice. And so far they hadn't; Yohji had been able to admire his icy leader from a distance without detection; he would lie awake at night, unable to get visions of crimson hair out of his head.

But now Omi had found him out.

_I'm in such deep shit_.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

Yohji was brought back to the present by the sound of Omi's amused voice. "I was hoping you hadn't," he admitted.

Omi laughed, his sweet, boyish laugh. "Yohji –kun, it's pretty hard to miss. You've been looking like a love-struck teenager for a week."

"And how do you know what a love-struck teenager looks like Omi?" Yohji teased, hoping to take the chibi's mind off the current situation.

He rolled his eyes. "Aya's really taken all your attention, hasn't he? In case you didn't notice, every day we get surrounded by squealing girls. They have exactly the same looks on their faces."

"If you were anyone else I'd hit you for that."

Omi looked at him coyly from beneath long lashes. "But you wouldn't, because you love me, ne Yohji-kun?"

Yohji laughed and ruffled his hair – something which he knew irritated his little team mate. "Of course I do, Omi-kun."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Yohji was a little taken aback by that. "What do you mean, 'do about it'?"

"You can't stare at him like a love-sick puppy for ever. You need to do something." Omi replied reasonably. "I mean, you could just get over it and…"

"Fat chance," Yohji huffed. "Have you seen him? How am I meant to ignore something so damned irresistible? I can't _not_ want him."

"Demo, Yohji-kun, I always thought you were a lady's man?" Omi asked. "You've always said you were completely straight."

"Huh. Not anymore. I can't stop thinking about what I want to do to him…He's driving me crazy." When he didn't get a reply he glanced at Omi, who was blushing madly. _Oh. Right. Guess he doesn't want to know that I have dirty thoughts about Aya. Baka._

Omi noticed the older man looking at him and coughed, trying to stop the blushes. He more or less succeeded, but still looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Have you tried to get him to notice you?" He asked, voice only slightly wobbly.

Yohji let out a strangled laugh. "Notice me? Omi, he _despises_ me."

"I'm sure he doesn't. He just disapproves is all."

"Yeah, about _everything_. No, face it Omi, I don't stand a chance. Maybe I should just give up."

"No! You can't just give up! You never give up. Never."

Yohji ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and sighed again. "Do you have any bright ideas then?" He snapped. _Man, now I'm getting relationship advice from a 17 year old. Way to go Kudoh._

Omi's big blue eyes lit up and he grinned. "I might have a few."

_T__o be continued_

**A/N: This was my first stab at a Weiss Kreuz fic. I****'ve got ideas for the next chapters, so keep an eye out for updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: same as before. Don't sue.**

**A/N: This one's a little shorter, and is kind of from Omi's point of view.**

**Chapter 2**

Omi was slightly taken aback by how grateful his older team mate seemed by his agreement to help in his operation to get Aya's attention. He must have been mooning over him longer than Omi realized. Which meant he _really_ wanted Aya.

Just then an interesting thought crept into the younger Weiss' mind. _What would Yohji-kun give in return for my help? Maybe I could make a bargain. Hmm._

"What's going through that little brain of yours Omittchi?" Yohji's smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. "Come up with a plan already?" Omi noticed the slight hopeful note in his voice.

"Iie, mada," he replied. "Demo, Yohji-kun, if I help you, what do I get in return?" He ventured, head cocked to one side.

Yohji's green eyes widened just a bit, obviously surprised by Omi's question. "But chibi, surely the knowledge that you helped the great Yohji Kudoh acquire the object of his affections is enough for your kind heart?" If he'd been a woman, Omi would have expected him to flutter his eyelashes. Then a wicked look came to his eyes. "Or I could, _return the favour_, if you wanted…" he trailed off, a smirk on his lips. "Is that what you wanted bishounen? A favour from me?" He looked positively lascivious.

Omi blushed several different shades of red before finally deciding on scarlet. _I feel so hot you could fry an egg on me_, he thought, aware of how young he must look to Yohji, blushing as he was. Fighting down the embarrassment he smacked the older man lightly on the shouler. "Ne, Yohji-kun, that's not what I meant and you know it," he said, his voice a _little_ thicker than it should have been. "I don't want, you know, _that_, from you…"

Yohji's grin got even wider – if that was possible. "Oh I know, bishounen, I was only teasing."

"If you tease me any more you'll be doing this on your own," Omi huffed, crossing his arms and giving Yohji what he hoped was his best glare. _But its hard to be angry when Yohji makes a pass at you like that. Even if he _was_ joking._

Yohji just laughed. "Looks like you've been around Aya took long," he smirked. "You've got that little adorable pouty-glare down to a T."

Which made Omi scowl even more. "I do not pout, Yohji-kun. Now stop being an idiot or I won't help. I'm serious."

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Yohji leaned back in his chair and eyed Omi. "So, how long will it take you to come up with a plan? I can't wait for ever you know. I'm going to explode if I don't get Aya…" a slightly glazed look flitted across his face, leaving Omi with no doubt as to what the older man was thinking about a certain red-headed leader.

"Give me a day or two. I need to find out some things, make a few plans. It's not going to happen over night."

"I guess I could just grab him when he's least expecting it and ravish him in the greenhouse," Yohji said thoughtfully, obviously forgetting that Omi was there. "Or the shed. Or the storeroom. Mission room wouldn't be too bad either. It's got that nice big couch and all…" His voice trailed off dreamily.

"You could," Omi said matter of factly. "Or he'll just gut you with your katana. Not my idea of romance, but, you know, whatever floats your boat and all that." He shrugged as if he wasn't the slightest bit bothered by the thought of his team mates murdering each other. _I guess it's bound to happen sometime. I'm surprised Yohji isn't chopped into little pieces already._

"Yeah, but at least I'd die happy," Yohji replied. "I could see my epitaph now: 'died while trying to fuck Aya Fujimiya. It was worth it.' What a way to go."

"Baka no Yohji!" Omi muttered. _Sure, Aya's hot and all that, but I don't think he's worth risking life and limb for. And it probably would be limb; he'd chop your hands off so you couldn't touch him._

Yohji obviously hadn't heard Omi's reprimand, completely lost as he was in a fantasy world where Aya was a willing receiver of Yohji's affections. Shaking his head in disgust at his friend's complete stupidity in falling in love with the Ice Prince himself, Omi went off in search of the one person who would be of any help whatsoever.

Which, unfortunately, was Aya himself.

_I'm sure this is a suicide wish_, Omi sighed. _Going to ask Aya personal questions to see if there was anything he could use in his little plan to make Yohji more appealing. Like what kind of films he watched. What music he liked. Whether he'd kill irritating younger team mates if he ever found out said team mate was plotting with Yohji to get him into the playboy's bed, or just dismember team mate slowly._

Omi groaned.

_It would definitely be number two. Baka no Omi…_

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: I'm secretly in a stormy relationship with Aya and Yohji. Really.**

**A/N: The plot bunnies keep hopping up and down in my head… This one is an Aya-ish POV**

**Chapter 3:**

Aya was in the kitchen when he saw his youngest team mate approach with a peculiar spring in his step and a bright smile on his eager face. Sure, Omi was naturally cheerful, but he never looked like that unless he wanted something. Usually chocolate from the conbini, but still, he definitely was after something. Aya narrowed his eyes and sighed. _Don't I ever get any peace in this place? What a stupid question…_

"Hi Aya-kun!" Omi said, all sunshine and warmth. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing."

"You must be doing something," Omi ventured, unperturbed. _Damn stubborn chibi._

"I'm standing in the kitchen. Drinking tea." _There, satisfied?_

"Oh, so you like tea? That's cool." _It is? Right…_ "Say, Aya-kun, we've know each other for _ages_, ne, but I don't know much about you." Omi paused and looked at him. "Don't you think that's really sad?"

_No_. "Uh, I haven't really thought about it Omi," he replied in what he hoped was a non-committal voice.

"Anou, what kinds of music do you like then?" _Dear God the boy was persistent today._

"Anything really."

"But you must have a favourite."

"No."

"What, so do you like pop? Or rock? Classical?" When Aya obviously wasn't going to reply, Omi thought for a moment before a horrified look crossed his face. "You're not," he swallowed, "one of those _emo_ people are you?" (A/N: I got asked that by a kid once. In just that tone of voice. What's wrong with being emo? _Mmm, Aya in black eyeliner…_)

Aya practically choked on his tea. _Emo? What the hell had Omi been reading? Did he look like one?_ "Err, no, Omi, I'm not a…uhn, emo."

A look of relief washed over the younger boys face. "Oh good. I was worried for a minute." He quickly composed himself and hurried on. "So what _do _you like Aya-kun? I don't know _anything_ about you and I want to know!"

"Why the hell could you possibly want to know what music I like?"

"I also want to know what films you like. And TV shows. And sports. And books." Omi looked at him with pleading chibi eyes. _Stop looking at me like that!_ "Come on Aya-kun, I'll tell you what I'm into!"

"Western rock, romance, anime, you hate most although you'll watch soccer to humour Ken, and manga and Harry Potter."

Omi blinked, his train of thought obviously derailed and lying in a smoking heap. "Huh?"

Aya sighed. "You asked what I liked. Then you said you'd tell me what you liked. I already know what you like, so I answered for you."

Another moment of dawning comprehension. "Oh. Wakatta."

"I'm so glad."

Another pause. _Yes, he's going!_

"So, when are you going to tell me? I won't leave until you do. I'm not on my shift now so I can wait forever you know," Omi told him happily. "I like spending time with you so I don't mind."

_He likes spending time with me…dear god, is Omi hitting on me? Oh God. Oh shit. Please, please say he isn't, that's so weird, he's _Omi!_ Sure, he's cute, but…ah, _OMI!!! _Wrong, wrong, wrong. Shut up Fujimiya._

Aya cleared his throat of all the things he would have loved to say. This was getting weirder by the minute. "So you want to know simply because it'll make you happy?" Omi nodded with a cute grin. "Fine, if you absolutely _have_ to know," _and if it'll make you leave me in peace_, "I like the Beatles and classical music: I prefer art-house films; I don't watch TV in case you hadn't noticed; watching sport is pointless but I don't mind baseball too much; and I like to read all the European classics but not in translation. Happy?" _Omi would make a fortune as an interrogator. You'd confess just to get him to leave you alone._ Aya gave himself a mental kick. _Come on, he's not that bad..._

"Not in translation?" Omi piped up. _Argh!_

"As in, in their original language."

"You can speak all those languages?"

"I know English, French and some German."

"You never told me!"

"Didn't realize I had to."

Omi pouted adorably at him. "Don't be mean Aya-kun."

Aya ran a hand through his hair, utterly befuddled as to the necessity of this whole conversation. "I'm sorry Omi-kun, I just…I'm not used to having people being so interested in me, that's all."

As a reward for his apology, Omi threw his arms around Aya's neck in a tight hug. "I'm always interested in you Aya-kun," he whispered in his ear. "Thank you." He was also treated to a quick kiss on the cheek, an Omi-patented sunny grin, and then the boy disappeared like a miniature whirlwind out of the kitchen.

Aya was left gaping after him. _What the hell was _that_ all about? If I didn't know any better, I would say Omi was _definitely_ hitting on me. People aren't that interested unless they want something_. He hmph-ed and crossed his arms, scowling. _The boy has definitely been around Kudoh too long. He's a bad influence._

And with that conclusion in mind, Aya decided that retreat was, for once, the safest option, and quickly headed upstairs to his room and a book. He didn't want to present himself as an easy target for another Omi-interrogation any time soon.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Yohji was sprawled across the couch on his back, hands tucked behind his head and feet comfortably crossed. The shop was finally closed so he was able to kick back with a cigarette and a cold beer. _Ah, best way to start the evening_, he grinned to himself.

Lost in yet another of his daydreams about Aya, Yohji didn't notice the door bang open until a very heavy _something_ was dumped on his stomach.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He snapped, glaring up at his assailant.

"That," Omi said with a smile of triumph, "is the plan."

Yohji blinked, head still full of pale skin and violet eyes. "Huh?"

"_That_," Omi repeated more forcefully, "_is the plan_." He picked up a bag and upended it, spilling several books and CDs onto Yohji.

"I appreciate the gesture bishounen, but books really aren't my thing you know."

Omi huffed in annoyance. "I'm not an idiot Yohji. I don't care if you _like_ them or not, you're paying." He put his hand up to stall whatever protest Yohji was going to offer. "No, you _are_ paying. Now." He picked up a book which looked incredibly uninteresting to Yohji. Mainly because it was a book rather than manga. "This is the kind of book Aya likes. Which means that if you like it too, he'll be happy. Ne, Yohji?"

Yohji nodded, dreading where this conversation was headed. "I picked up several which looked promising, and I've got some CDs too, which I know he has. My thinking is that if he sees you reading what _he_ likes, then he'll be attracted to you."

"Omittchi, I don't think it's as simple-"

"Hear me out Yohji-kun. He always frowns at what you read, ne? So if he sees that you're being more…uhn, _scholarly_ in your taste, he'll be impressed. Right?"

"I guess."

Omi beamed at him. "I've also got these – I thought they'd help you out with your new image."

"New image?" Yohji asked, confused. "But-"

He was cut short as Omi produced a pair of reading glasses from the depths of a bag and proceeded to try to put them on Yohji. "What the hell Omi? I'm _not_ wearing them!"

"Yes you are Yohji-kun! Come on, just put them on, onegai!!!"

"_No!_"

"Yoh-_ji_!"

"Omi, get off-"

They wrestled together for a while until Omi ended up straddled across Yohji's lap, (the books lying sadly forgotten on the floor) slightly out of breath, and trying to put on the glasses and keep them out of Yohji's determined reach at the same time. Meanwhile, Yohji was manically trying to get the damned glasses _away_ from his face because Yohji Kudoh _did not wear reading glasses_. Sexy sunglasses yes, reading ones _NO_.

Narrowly missing a flying chibi fist, Yohji decided that it was time for desperate measures. _No more nice Yohji_ he thought grimly and proceeded to attack Omi's bared ribs.

"Argh!" Omi squealed, wriggling to try and dislodge Yohji's tickling hands. "YOHJI!"

"That's what you get when you start attacking me!" Yohji panted, continuing to torment the squirming boy and earning a kick in the shin. Omi shrieked again as the older Weiss found a particularly sensitive spot and promptly fell off the couch onto the floor, bringing Yohji with him.

Sensing his advantage Yohji began tickling with renewed fervor, laughing at Omi's vain swats at his face and the ceaseless stream of yells and squeals pouring from his mouth.

"Yohji-ku-n, dame, _dame…_!" Omi wailed, desperately trying to get out from under the larger man. "Please, please, stop-"

"I'll only stop," Yohji panted, "if you _promise_ you won't make me wear those glasses," his hands dug into Omi's sides and resulted in a particularly drawn out yelp. "Promise me Omittchi, I can keep this up for ever…"

"I-_dame!_-I promise…Yohji-kun just…please, _stop!!!_"

"What are you doing?"

A quiet voice asked from the door.

Yohji groaned. _Oh fuck. Aya._

Trying desperately to salvage the situation, Yohji explained, "Just…messing about…a bit," while fending off Omi's attacks now that he was free. _Damn, stubborn chibi…_

"Hn."

_Oh great, it sounds like I__'m out of breath. Guess what he'll make of that, huh, Kudoh…_

"We're having fun Aya-kun, really…" Omi put in, equally breathless and face flushed, still giggling somewhat and gazing up at Aya from his place on the floor beneath Yohji. His hands were on Yohji's shoulders and his legs were more or less wrapped round his waist. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I'll leave you to it then," Aya said, somewhat confused by the sight before him, and left again.

"_Fuck_," Yohji muttered looking down at the now placid Omi beneath him. "Fucking brilliant."

Omi smiled brightly at him. "I'm sure he won't think anything of it Yohji-kun."

"To him, it probably looked like I was molesting you."

Omi blushed slightly. "He wouldn't think that. He knows you wouldn't, ah, _molest_ me in public like this."

Yohji snorted. "Yeah, well Aya thinks pretty little of me." He sat back on his knees as Omi disentangled his legs. "Now he'll assume I'm some paedophile."

"I _am_ 17 Yohji-kun. Almost 18. Loads of boys my age are having se-"

Yohji clamped a hand firmly around Omi's mouth. "I don't want to hear is chibi. You're 17. You don't _do_ that sort of thing. End of story." He released Omi's mouth when he was sure that the chibi wasn't going to start sprouting any more talk about why it was perfectly reasonable for him to be having sex. _I so don't want to hear it._

Omi pouted. "Don't be such a prude Yohji."

"I'm not a prude. There are just something's which are too much for my delicate ears to handle."

"Huh."

"You sound like Aya now."

"Does that mean you want me too?"

"_Omi_!"

"What?"

"Never say that sort of thing!" Yohji jumped to his feet.

"What if I dyed my hair red? Wore contacts?"

"_No!_"

"It's ok Yohji-kun, I was just teasing…"

----------------------------------------------------

Aya retreated once again to his bedroom. _Today's getting weirder and weirder. First Omi is suddenly interested in me, next he's rolling around with Yohji on the floor, happily being molested._

Then a thought popped into his mind. _But if he's interested in me, why is he with Yohji? _Pause. _Damn, I am_NOT_ jealous of Yohji. I am not. No way. I don't even _like_ Omi that way._

Aya closed his eyes against the impending headache. _I'm jealous that Yohji likes someone. Fucking brilliant._

_To be continued…_

**A/N: the first misunderstanding appears! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 5**

Ken returned home from soccer practice with the kids to find the house strangely quiet. Assuming that it was because everyone else was out, he grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge and headed off to watch some TV in peace.

He was surprised to find the living room already occupied by Yohji and Omi, who were curled up at opposite ends of the couch. Reading.

Ken blinked when he realized that it wasn't just another smutty manga that Yohji was reading, it was actually a book. One of those real, Aya books that no one but Aya read. Ken frowned. _Why the hell is Yohji reading a _book?

Not bothering to find out why, Ken just settled himself down in one of the squishy arm chairs and reached for the remote. "Hey, is it ok if I watch some TV?" He asked no one in particular.

"Go ahead," Omi murmured, obviously lost in whatever it was he was reading. His blue eyes were intent on the page and he was twirling his soft light brown hair with one hand, while the other twiddled absently with the pages of the book. Ken gave a mental sigh and turned back to the TV. _Omi's so cute…_

Finally finding something was seemed remotely interesting, Ken snuggled back into the chair with his ice cream and tried to rid his thoughts of his blue-eyed team mate. Which, he soon realized, was a hell of a lot harder than he'd thought.

In between mouthfuls of double-chocolate chip, Ken snuck glances at his two friends on the couch. Their legs were tangled in the middle and Ken realized with a start that Omi was gently stroking Yohji's leg with his foot. _Does Omi like Yohji?_

Yohji himself seemed utterly lost in whatever it was he was reading. He held a pair of reading glasses (where the hell did Yohji get _those_ from?) loosely in one hand and was absently trailing them down his chest and across his bared midriff. _Why did the man always have to wear such revealing clothes? Didn't he realize how hot and bothered it made him? That he always started fantasizing about Omi wearing exactly the same…_

Ken mentally shook himself. No. No dirty thoughts about underage Omi. The kid was 17. Maybe he was nearly 18, but it was _wrong_ to image him lying on a bed, wearing a crop-top and tight pair of black trousers, blue eyes hooded and lips parted…

Ken must have let out a noise because Omi glanced up. "You ok Ken-kun?" He asked in his soft voice, the one that did wonderfully bad things to Ken's libido.

"Uhn, just fine Omi," Ken muttered, quickly turning his gaze back to his half-melted ice cream. _Mmm, I wouldn't mind pouring that on him and then licking it-_

He let out a frustrated mental scream, silently cursing jailbait bishounen who had no idea how fucking sexy they were, before turning his attention to the TV with a great effort.

Just then the door opened and the fourth member of the team entered somewhat hesitantly. He was dressed in a loose black sweater which had partially fallen of his shoulder, revealing a pale expanse of skin, and had a matching pair of black trousers. Ken noticed that Aya glanced quickly at Omi and Yohji on the couch before looking away again, only to do a double take when his brain obviously realized what Yohji was doing.

Ken inwardly laughed at the wide-eye expression on Aya's normally serious face. At least he wasn't the only one to think it was bizarre.

--------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that day, Aya ventured down to the living room when he was positive there were no odd sounds coming from that general direction. He didn't really want to see Omi and Yohji engaged in some weird free-for-all on the floor any time soon. It had been plain wrong.

So Aya was relieved to find that the scene in the living room was positively civilized. Ken was curled up in one of the soft chairs near the TV, and Omi and Yohji…were curled up like lovers on the couch, legs entangled sweetly in the middle. _There really is something going on there._

He turned away to find a seat when his brain caught up with him. _Yohji was reading a book_. His disbelieving eyes immediately switched back to the blonde playboy and realized that, yes, Yohji Kudoh was indeed reading a book. An intellectual one at that. _Dear God._

Blinking in astonishment, Aya quickly headed over to a seat and plopped himself down in it, not caring if was ungraceful. He hurriedly opened his own back and held it up in front of his face before carefully peering round the edge.

Yep, Yohji was definitely reading something other than his usual dirty manga. It looked like D. H. Lawrence from here, but Aya couldn't be too sure. He was holding the book loosely in front of his face, frowning slightly, while one hand which was-

_He has glasses?_

-holding a pair of glasses and running them down his chest, over his stomach which was revealed thanks to the short top he was wearing. The golden skin, toned muscles which led lower, the soft indentation of his navel, the blonde hair which-

_Don't think that Fujimiya. Don't even go there_.

Aya shook himself and tried to focus on his book but failed miserably. _It's Omi he likes anyway. Omi and every woman in Tokyo. He's not interested in anyone else. Give it up already. _He could see that Omi's sock-clad foot was stroking Yohji's calf. _And Omi obviously likes him back. None of my business really._

Sighing, Aya lowered the book slightly and glanced over at Ken who was almost opposite him. He was slumped happily in his chair, a tub of chocolate ice-cream sat in his lap, and he was idly toying his floppy brown hair that always seemed to get in his eyes. He was facing the screen but the look on his face obviously meant that his thoughts were elsewhere.

_It's not like Ken to daydream_, Aya thought with a mental frown. _What's up with everyone?_ The whole day had been downright weird and no-one was acting how they should. Well, maybe Omi was, although that interrogation had been a bit out of character. But still. Maybe they'd all eaten something funny.

Feeling happy with his logical conclusion, Aya managed to rid his mind of team mates and their strange antics, and quickly lost himself in his book.

----------------------------------------------------

Aya didn't say anything when he came in, but Yohji _knew_ he was surprised that he'd been reading a book. Not that he was expecting a reaction from the usually unshakeable red-head, but an acknowledgement of his new intellectual nature would have been nice.

Yohji waited until he was sure Aya was engrossed in his dull book before stealing glances at him. _Oh God, does he look fuckable_, Yohji mourned. _All dark and brooding and pale skin and that _hair_…oh, and his beautiful eyes, the way his lips part slightly and he gets that little frown and…_

He was brought back to the present by a little cough. Omi gave him an amused glance before focusing on his book again.

_I know I shouldn't stare, that it's not part of the plan, but damn, how can anyone _not_ stare at someone whose whole appearance just screams 'screw-me'? It's not fair. Aya should be made illegal._

Yohji trained his eyes on the boring page in front of him, and promptly let his thoughts wonder to a certain man and musings about what he'd be like in bed.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed!**

-----------------------------------------------

Yohji literally threw himself into a chair at the kitchen table, propped his face in his hands and whimpered.

Omi turned, surprised at the noise. From the look on his friend's face he could tell that Plan Aya wasn't working quite the way he'd hoped. Omi gave a little sigh, mentally preparing himself for Yohji's diatribe to start.

"Why the fuck isn't this working Omi?" He muttered. "Why doesn't he even _acknowledge_ me? What am I doing wrong?" He pouted, a dark look in his eyes. "If he just took that stick out from-"

"Don't talk about Aya like that Yohji-kun," Omi said mildly, making himself some tea. "You just need to try something different is all."

"Yeah, easier said than done. The books definitely didn't work, nor did those damned glasses; he hasn't said anything about me listening to the Beatles on repeat while I'm in the shop…what else is there to do?"

Omi didn't reply for a moment, thinking that Yohji wasn't the only one having relationship problems. But of course, Yohji was too caught up in his own little world to care about Omi's dilemma. _That's Yohji for you_.

"…I mean, I could just, I don't know, grab him, tie him to my bed and ravish him, but I don't think he'd take that too well."

"Probably not."

"I could accidentally walk on him in the shower."

"No."

"Spill hot coffee on him then treat the burn? He'd love me for that."

"I don't get so much as a hug for patching him up after missions."

"Give him flowers?"

_I'm not going to answer that_.

"Yeah, pretty lame. He probably wouldn't even see the funny side. Maybe I could arrange it so that he was only on shifts with me. Then he'd have to pay attention."

"You'd kill each other after two days."

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as kill Aya. He's too hot. You can't damage someone so utterly fuckable."

"Huh."

"You sound like Aya."

"You've said that before."

"Why are you being so unhelpful?"

"I've already helped you."

"Yeah, and look how well _that_ turned out."

"If you don't appreciate it, do it yourself."

"No need to be rude Omittchi."

"I'm not being rude. I'm just pointing out that if you think my ideas aren't any good, then come up with your own plan."

"But I _can't_."

"Just switch your brain on for once and see what happens."

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed today chibi?"

"No. I just don't see why I should help you when I have my own problems to think about."

"Problems?"

"Yes. Of the relationship variety."

"Ooh, who is it? Anyone I know?"

Omi cleared his throat and fought down a blush.

"I'll take that as a yes." Omi glared at Yohji's obvious delight. "So, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" When Omi didn't reply, Yohji frowned. "Hmm. So it's someone I know." A nod. "Who comes here often?" Another nod. A pause. "One of the fan girls?" Violent head shaking. The thought of all those screaming, preening, over-processed adolescent girls…it was enough to give you nightmares. "Which means…Dear God; you don't like _Aya_ do you?"

Omi burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. "No. Definitely no." Yohji glared at him, obviously slightly offended at Omi's vehement dismissal of the object of his affections. "It's not that he isn't good-looking, because he is, but I…I've just never thought of him that way. Ever. Believe me, he's all yours."

Yohji breathed a sigh of relief. "Well damn Omi. For a second there I thought I'd have to beat you up. Get rid of the competition you know." He paused again, obviously thinking. "So…if it's not Aya, and I'm guessing its probably _not_ me…Kenken? You like Ken?"

Omi didn't think his face could get any redder. _Ground, please swallow me up._ "Yes. I like Ken-kun. A lot. And _don't_ make fun of me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart. So when did this all happen? And why did you never say anything?"

"I didn't like to say. I thought you'd just tease me."

"Well thanks Omi."

"No offence Yohji-kun."

"None taken."

"You don't think it's stupid?" Omi peered at Yohji from behind his hair.

"Of course not. Though why you'd choose Kenken over me I _don't_ know…"

"Yohji-kun!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. What are you going to do about it?"

Omi slumped. "No idea. Ken-kun isn't the most observant person I've ever met, so…"

"I guess you'll just have to be obvious."

"Yes, but I don't know _how_." _Well, I could walk around with a placard that said "Fuck me Kenken" but he'd probably faint at the sight of it._

"At least Ken doesn't despise everything about you. You've got more to work from kiddo."

"But I don't even know if Ken likes boys."

"Oh I think he does."

"Why?"

"Um, Kase? Remember him? Our Kenken's…_friend_?" Omi nodded. "Point made."

Omi gaped. "You mean…you think Kase and Ken…you know…?"

"Screwed? Sure."

Omi frowned. "Not everyone screws their friends Yohji-kun."

"Omi! Such language! I'm appalled."  
Yohji received his younger friend's best Aya-look. "Ooh, scary chibi! Maybe you and Aya should patent it." He got a 'fuck-off' look in return. Impressive considering Omi's innocent features. "So now that we've established that lover-boy is gay, what are you going to do about it? Maybe _you_ could do the spill hot coffee on him and then help treat the burn routine. He'd be ever so grateful, I'm sure." Yohji grinned. _At least Ken wouldn't gut Omi with a katana for spilling it in the first place. Aya's so ungrateful sometimes…_

"I'm not as desperate as you Yohji-kun."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"You know, we could always team up. Operation Seduce Oblivious Team Mates. Has a nice ring to it, you know?"

"But-"

"Come on Omittchi. It'll be fun. We could come up with all sorts of elaborate schemes to get our hot team mates into bed." Yohji appeared to reconsider this last statement. "Well, you won't be getting Kenken into bed. You're too young."

"Yohji!!!"

"What, you are! No sleeping with Ken until you're 18."

Omi crossed his arms and glared at Yohji. "You're not my father Yohji-kun."

"Nope, but I _am_ the responsible adult in the house."

Omi quirked an eyebrow. "Responsible?"

"I can be if I want to. I just choose not to. Usually."

"Oh sure."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"You never cared before. I think it's really sweet."

"I'm not a child!"

"I know. But you're still 17. You can't be jumping into people's beds yet."

"You were screwing anything that moved when you were my age! You told me yourself!"

"Yes, but in those days things were different."

"Those days? What, 5 years ago?"

"Yes. We could deal with the emotional strain of deep relationships much better than kids do these days. It's a fact."

"I can jump into whoever's bed I want to. You can't stop me."

"I can and I will. I'll make you sleep in my room where Ken can't get to you."

"But aren't you meant to be getting Aya to sleep with you?"

"I'm open-minded about these things."

"_Yohji!_"

--------------------------------------------------------

Ken paused outside the closed kitchen door when he heard voices from within. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew it was Yohji and Omi. _They're always together these days_.

Aya appeared from the living room, a questioning look on his face as he heard raised voices. Ken jerked a thumb at the closed door. "Yohji and Omi."

"Again? They spend their whole time together."

"Tell me about it. You'd think they were joined at the hip."

"Hn."

"And they're always whispering."

"Hn." _My, isn't he talkative._

"Do you think something's going on?"

Aya blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think…you know, that they…like each other?"

Aya shrugged non-commit tally. "Perhaps."

"I do. Omi's always looking at Yohji."

"Have you been watching Omi?"

Ken blushed. "No."

"Hn."

Ken fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. _Has he guessed already? Dear God, I hope not…_ "I guess I should probably go. I've got…uh, some stuff to, er, do." He hurried off, not glancing back.

Aya watched Ken for a moment before shrugging and going into the kitchen. Yep, something was definitely up with the rest of Weiss. He just didn't know what.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue.**

**Chapter 7**

------------------------------------------

Yohji surveyed the piece of paper in front of him with a satisfied smirk. It looked like Operation Seduce Oblivious Team Mates was going to go ahead after all. Last night he had persuaded Omi that, since they were both now trying to get the attention of their gorgeous if not exactly observant team mates, they needed a proper plan. The sort of one that came with a checklist of things to do, full of strategies and ideas. And here was the finished product.

They had both written a list of things they were willing to do – which, unsurprisingly, differed enormously between the two. While Yohji had decided that 'Get Drunk – Kiss Aya' was perfectly legitimate, Omi had opted for something along the lines of 'Buy Kenken His Favourite Ice Cream.' _Which is so lame_, Yohji thought critically. _Aya would never hop into bed with me if I gave him a tub of ice cream. Not in my wildest dreams. I've never even seen him _eat_ ice cream_.

Admittedly, they had had to label a few of the ideas as 'High Risk – Only If Desperate', since both were convinced that there were some things for which their would-be lovers would cheerfully murder them. Like 'Watch Porn While Aya Is Reading To Make Him Horny.' Omi had read it then immediately highlighted it, underlined it, put asterisks next to it and declaimed 'Idiot' in large red letters, before informing Yohji that unless he wasn't very attached to particular body parts, he might like to forget about _that_ idea entirely.

Aya does not watch porn. End of story.

There were a couple ideas that Yohji felt were particularly promising. His current favourite was 'Accidentally Walk On Aya In Bath' with the hope that his fiery red head would blush adorably before telling Yohji in a shy, stumbling manner that he didn't _really_ have to go, and would he like a bath too, since he didn't want to waste the hot water?

Yohji had the whole routine worked out. He would wait in his room. When he heard Aya leave his room and go into the bathroom, he'd give him 10 minutes before setting forth.

Foolproof.

To Yohji's delight, Aya had gone into his room only a few minutes ago, and, since it was still quite early, Yohji knew that the Weiss leader would be heading off for a relaxing soak any moment now. His cock twitched happily at the thought.

No sooner had he thought about it, Aya's door opened and…yes, there went the bathroom door. Pressing his ear to his own door, he could faintly hear the sound of the water running into the large tub. Which gave him 10 minutes. No, 15. He'd let Aya relax for a bit, so that he'd be softened up. Perfect.

So Yohji whiled away the next quarter of an hour, preening in his mirror, just to make sure that he looked as gorgeous as he could for impressing Aya. He must have stared at himself for the tenth time before he gave up and headed for the bathroom and Step 1 of Sub-Operation Screw Aya.

_These are the moments I live for. When my heard-earned charm is absolutely failsafe._

Settling his fluffy green towel in what he knew was a provocative way around his hips, Yohji sauntered seductively towards the closed bathroom door. He reached for the handle. Opened it. Stepped into the steam. Looked at the bath, gazed at the thick, chocolate brown hair, the soft, tanned skin, the dusky nipples, the-

"Fuck!" Ken yelled moments after his eyes snapped open to find Yohji standing by the tub. A Yohji who had dropped his towel in surprise. "Fuck!" He yelled again, as if that would help matters.

"Shit Ken! Shit, fuck, dammit, I'm _so_ sorry I-"

Ken, in one of his less lucid moments, jumped out of the tub, obviously thinking that it would improve things. It didn't. He noticed Yohji's eyes flicker to his groin before covering himself with his hands. "Get the fuck out of here Kudoh! Fuck _off_!"

Yohji didn't need telling twice. He hightailed it out of there, only just remembering not to drop his towel, which was now _not_ covering him up in the slightest.

"Yohji?"

_Oh _fuck_ with bells on. Fuckity fuck. _Aya.

"Oh, uh, hi Aya," he said lamely, somehow managing to hold the towel in front of him. Not that it mattered. Aya had already seen a lot more than he'd wanted to, judging by the look on his face. "I was, um, just going for a bath…"

A funny look flitted across Aya's face. "I can see that."

"Ken…"

"I don't want to know Yohji."

"But-"

"What you choose to do is your own business." He gave Yohji another odd look before retreating back into his room. _When _he_ was supposed to be in the bath. Not a naked, wet, surprisingly _hot_ Kenken…_

_Shut up Kudoh. Just shut the hell up_.

He'd walked in on Ken. In the bath. And Aya had seen. It wasn't what it looked like but…what if Aya thought…?

Yohji groaned.

"Omi's going to kill me."

-------------------------------------------------

Omi didn't kill Yohji. He just laughed. Until tears poured down his cheeks and Yohji left in a huff.

------------------------------------------------

Ken was confused. Very confused. He kept getting flashes of the way Yohji had _looked_ at him. Like, _properly_ looked. The sort you did when you liked someone. But Yohji didn't like him. Did he? And if he did, what did that mean? He didn't want Yohji. Sure, he was gorgeous and everything, but he wanted Omi. His sweet, cute, adorable, fucking hot Omi.

_Why couldn't it have been Omi who saw me in the bath? I wouldn't have minded that._ He suddenly got a very vivid memory of a naked Yohji. _Fuck, I hope _that_ wasn't for me…_

-----------------------------------------------

Aya sat on his bed, completely and utterly and thoroughly befuddled. And turned on. _Naked Yohji. Naked Yohji. Naked Yohji…_

Yohji, the unattainable object of his until now reasonably well-repressed affections, had tried to go and have a bath with Ken. Who, Aya was relieved to notice, hadn't been _too_ enthusiastic. But maybe it was some game they played…

_So Yohji likes Ken? And Omi likes Yohji? And I…_

Aya whimpered softly. _I have one hell of a headache._

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Misunderstandings, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Le sob.**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**tbennett92**_** and **_kamakazikitty_** for their lovely reviews – this chapter is for you; enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------

"Your room or mine?" Ken heard Yohji ask. But he wasn't talking to him.

"Mine, if that's ok with you?" Omi's higher voice replied. _Why doesn't he invite _me_ to his room_?

Ken shot Yohji's back a dirty look as he headed out the kitchen after Omi, muttering curses about pervy old men. Resigning himself to the fact that whatever it was his team mates were doing, they weren't going to be involving him, he headed off to the living room to try to distract himself. With something. Anything.

Fortunately he found his grumpy red-headed team mate gracefully slumped – _I'm sure those words don't fit_ – in his favourite chair – _Aya would never admit to having a favourite chair_ – reading one of his boring tomes. Ken threw a "Hi" in his general direction and was surprised to receive a "Hn" in return. Things were looking up.

Ken was happily settled, sprawled across the couch with a magazine, when he first became aware of noises drifting downstairs. Strange noises. From Omi's room.

"Yohji-kun, do I _have_ to?" Omi's voice held a slight whine.

"I won't force you sweetheart, but I _would_ like you too…"

"But I've never-"

"It's ok, I'll show you."

_Show you what? Ugh. I don't want to know._

A few moments of silence. "Do I _really_ have to?"

_For gods sake…_

"Trust me Omittchi. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm experienced in these matters."

_Oh really. Now _there's_ a funny thought…_

"Won't it be…you know, _tight_?"

"Only at first. Then you just get used to it. Practice, really."

Ken blushed and heard an embarrassed cough from Aya's direction. _At least it's not me hearing things_.

Yohji's voice carrying on. "You just have to relax. Be confident. Trust that's it'll stay up. The last thing you want is for it to go all loose. _That_ would be embarrassing."

_No shit Kudoh._

"Well. If you say so."

"Come on. Let's get you out of these clothes…"

_Oh fuck_. Another cough from Aya.

Next came a high-pitched squeal from Omi. "Yohji-kun your hands are cold!"

"Don't worry, they'll warm up soon. The next part is a bit tricky and you need to use your hands a lot. Hip action is good too – lots of wiggling."

"Wiggling?"

"You know, to get it in. It's pretty stiff at first, but just relax your muscles and then it just slips-"

"Ouch, that was my ribs!"

"Gomen."

Silence. _Please, _please_, no more…_

"Come on, in you get sweetheart…" Yohji's voice had a soft, coaxing edge that Ken could hear from where he lay rigid with – well, whatever emotions came to you at these moments. Embarrassment didn't quite cover it…

"You ok?"

"I will be."

"Now get that ass wiggling Omi."

"Yes sensei," Omi giggled. _Giggled_._ Holy fuck_. "Oomph. It's _hard_."

"I know its hard. As I said, you'll get used to it."

"I don't know why you like it so much," Omi grumbled. _Man has that kid got mood swings_.

"Just a little more. Come on _wiggle_ Omi! It'll never get-"

"Shit! It's stuck!"

"Stuck? It's not _that_ tight. I've had worse. Come on, let me have a look-"

"No!"

"Omi-"

"Stop prodding, it's not going to help!"

"For heaven's sake Omi, just be still-"

"No it _hurts_."

"_Omi_…"

A few pants. A moan. A squeal. More heavy breathing.

"Oh _fuck_ Omi…"

"Yo-hji…"

"Just…a bit…more…"

"Almost there…"

A satisfied groan. _Oh dear lord god, someone save me. Please._

"There we go! Ok now? Not too tight?"

"It's a bit…uncomfortable, but I guess I'll get used to it."

"That's my Omi! Now, on to part two…"

Aya had obviously had enough. He leapt to his feet, spilling his book on the floor and cast Ken a desperate look. "Is it ok if I borrow your mp3 player Ken?"

"Um, well, if you want to go _up there_ then, yeah, go right ahead. It's around my bed somewhere. Have a hunt."

"Thanks." Aya swept out of the room like he was on speed. _Poor guy. I know how he feels._

When he didn't hear anymore talking coming from Omi's rooms, he tried to just forget about what had happened and get on with his magazine. _Easier said than done_.

------------------------------------------------------

Aya had spent the last 10 minutes hunting through Ken's room for his mp3 player. Fortunately for him, Ken's room was down the hall from Omi's so it was actually quite hard to hear anything from the chibi's room. Although the occasional yell _did_ interrupt his thoughts.

He was kneeling by Ken's bed, rummaging under a pile of interesting looking magazines, when the door opened. He spun around to see the youngest Weiss standing in the doorway.

Dressed in black leather trousers that left nothing to the imagination. A blue gauze, tight shirt that had only two buttons done up. Knee-high black boots that fitted his shapely calves like a second skin. His hair gleamed. He had black eyeliner on.

_Wow_.

After gawking for several moments, Aya finally had to ask. "Er, Omi?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be Ken. It _should_ have been Ken. This was Ken's room.

So why the hell did _Aya_ have to be there?

After he had gotten over the initial shock, Omi realized that he would have to salvage the situation. He would _not_ go running from the room. He wouldn't.

"Er, Omi?"

Omi blinked. _Just act cool Omi. Like this is perfectly normal_. "Oh, hey Aya."

Aya stared, his usually well-schooled features reflecting his obvious disbelief at the fact that his little team mate was dressed to impress. Fuck-Me-Clothes, as Yohji had called them.

"So, um, what do you think?" He asked, fiddling nervously with the shirt which suddenly felt far too revealing. _Which it is. You look like a whore Tsukiyono_.

Aya swallowed visibly. "Ah. It's um, well…nice."

"Nice."

"Hn."

"Good. That's…good."

"So."

"Bye Aya."

"Hn."

He closed the door and fled.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god. What did I just _do?

-----------------------------------------------

_Dammit, Omi's _hot. _Why did I never notice it before? No, bad Aya. Very bad. Dirty thoughts. Think of something else._

…

_Mmm, Yohji in leather…_

_Shit._

_To be continued…_


End file.
